


JackPot

by allforJzen



Category: Mr.Bio
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforJzen/pseuds/allforJzen





	JackPot

HP设定*  
BIO全员向，微星辰星设定*  
（名字想不出来自能用bio的唯一一首歌名，沙雕是我的，OOC也是我的）

 

1.  
周彦辰出身魔法师高贵血统，自恃高贵，看不起麻瓜，因出色的外貌和纯血统被选为历届斯莱特林最帅的院草。结果到霍格沃兹没多久就被朱星杰收服，结识了一群哥哥，从此当了舔狗，改变了对麻瓜的看法和世界的认知，什么我杰哥说的都对，麻瓜也有好人。  
这位朱星杰，一位混血魔法师，赫奇帕奇三年级学生，被霍格沃兹发现之前和他的麻瓜父亲住在山城重庆当江北小王子，在睡醒之后突然收到来自霍格沃兹的入学邀请，于是他踏上位于中国西南方成都的九又四分之三车站，踏上去往中国霍尔沃兹所在地，西安。  
朱星杰跟周锐杨忠霖骆明劼李之繁都是同一批进学校的，来自天南地北的五个人坐在小小火车厢里面打招呼，本来是四个人的小包车厢，结果被隔壁车厢的周锐窜过来认识了一下，就没挪过位置了。

 

2.  
分院的时候也是巧的不行，骆明劼周锐杨忠霖分在拉文克劳，朱星杰李之繁分在赫奇帕奇，后两年迟来的陈哲远周彦辰分在斯莱特林。

 

3.  
周彦辰对其他的不擅长，但是血统让他对古代如尼文这科天赋有佳，一直拿O，其他都是AE，更多的是A，每年N.E.T.S都是几位哥哥把复习资料丢过来辅导过关的。  
他们七个相识的莫名其妙，在有求必应屋里遇见的，前面五个人以为有求必应屋只有他们能发现是他们的秘密基地，结果在里面偷懒开派对的时候听见门开的声音，五个人紧张兮兮的拿着魔棒站在那里像要迎敌，结果看见周彦辰陈哲远两个人站在门口一脸震惊的看着他们。一看是斯莱特林的学生几个人都在心里翻白眼了，还是周锐先打破僵局说了句你好手肘捅捅身边的李之繁轻声喊他准备先用统统石化再用一忘皆空。  
结果门口的两个二愣子硬是踏进来，陈哲远拉着臭脸的周彦辰问了一句我们能不能加入你们？骆明劼看看周彦辰再看看朱星杰，莫名其妙觉得他们黑着脸的样子有点像。从此以后就裹在一起玩儿了。  
据周彦辰描述他当时站在那里看黑着脸看他们的朱星杰，硬生生被朱星杰看出来一种欠他钱的感觉，搞得他都有点心虚，后来发现这哥真的只是面目表情管理做的不咋地，其实温柔的很。

 

4.  
七个人里面有六个讨厌魔法史这种学科，就陈哲远捧着厚厚书本做笔记慢慢背。

 

5.  
周彦辰代表斯莱特林参加魁地奇杯还当了击球手，骑着光轮2019开心的不行笑得魔性。  
魁地奇杯开赛的时候斯莱特林对战格兰芬多，朱星杰一个赫奇帕奇的学生坐在学院学生中间，看到周彦辰率先得了一分，然后朱星杰李之繁拉着隔壁拉文克劳学院的周锐骆明劼在观众席上大喊666兄弟漂亮！  
旁边的杨忠霖就盯着他们看过来在想周锐是不是往他自己和朱星杰还有李之繁骆明劼身上施了洪亮咒，在这种又吵又闹的地方分贝竟然还没被削减下去，嗓门总是比其他人大。喊完之后被从斯莱特林学院位置赶过来陈哲远看不下去了觉得丢脸拉着他们让他们冷静一下，旁边的学生被吵得看不下去了，嫌他们几个太吵。

 

6.  
结果当然是斯莱特林学院夺冠，回去吃饭庆祝的时候大家都坐在自己学院的餐桌，他们几个却混坐在一起，明明是庆祝宴却你一块我一块的抢，盘子里不是没有，但是总觉得别人碗里的更好吃。  
周锐叉了一大块牛肉给周彦辰让他补一补体力，周彦辰就喝口葡萄汁的功夫牛肉就少了一半，转头看他旁边的朱星杰正叼着那半块牛肉吃。看到周彦辰看过来了朱星杰就把牛肉全部包在嘴里，然后在周彦辰震惊的目光下吞下去。  
“朱星杰，你怎么抢我牛肉？”  
“哎呀我不是给你留了一半吗你闹啥啊。”  
周彦辰还准备说什么结果盘里的另外半块就被骆明劼抢了。

 

7.  
周彦辰的每幅眼镜上基本都被他施下了防水防湿，能够有效防止眼睛起雾，特别是在冬天他裹着围巾把嘴鼻埋进围巾里的时候，还没学习这个咒语之前他冬天因为戴着眼镜走路呵出的雾气太大看不清路而撞过几次墙，被路过的骆明劼看到然后告诉了另外几个。  
引来的当然是他们的爆笑，但是里面也有好心人的，比如说周锐一脸慈爱的拉过周彦辰的手，另一只手挥动魔棒往他眼镜上施咒，说彦辰啊，上课走点心吧。

 

8\.   
“塔朗……”   
朱星杰侧了个身将魔棒往后面一挥：“除你武器，”背后听见有东西掉落的声音，朱星杰才转过身去，看角落的周彦辰正在弯腰捡魔棒，朱星杰抱着手臂看他这个弟弟101次偷袭失败的沮丧模样，“周彦辰，现在是午休时间，滚回斯莱特林休息室。”  
周彦辰把魔棒塞进袖口委屈得不行：“杰哥。”  
“叫我也没用，抄十遍上世纪魔法史交过来。”铁面无私朱星杰冷酷无情。  
“哥，我好饿。”  
朱星杰沉默了一小会儿叹口气，始终抵抗不过还在长身体的弟弟撒娇，走上去捞住他弟的脖子把周彦辰整个人往楼梯口带：“走吧，带你开小差。”  
话题调转成功，周彦辰满意的把头埋在他哥怀里得意的笑。

 

9.  
任何人都逃不过真相定律，连来自于斯莱特林出生高贵的纯种魔法师周彦辰也不例外。  
学院放假，麻瓜出身的周锐李之繁和混血的朱星杰邀请其余几个魔法师去麻瓜世界游玩，玩了一天几个人饿的不行，这一天也尝过很多美味。但是当小孩子捧着来自M记的垃圾食品路过周彦辰身边的时候，嗅觉灵敏的周彦辰很快抓住了这一丝香味，扯着身边周姓哥哥问那是什么。  
周姓哥哥跟朱星杰对视一眼若有所思，带着几位魔法师进了麦当劳。  
没想到这种垃圾食品彻彻底底抓住了周彦辰的胃，回到霍格沃兹每当心情不好的时候周彦辰就格外想念来自麻瓜世界的东西，吃不到感觉更糟，周彦辰都开始扳着手指数什么时候放假了，几个哥哥看的无奈又好笑。  
于是在某一天的早晨，朱星杰收到猫头鹰来自家里的包裹，还没打开就丢给了失魂的周彦辰。周奄花隔着包嗅到来自食物的芳香瞬间活力四射，想拆开但是又碍于面子，拧着包偷偷摸摸跑进有求必应屋开始抚慰自己的心灵。

李之繁：这孩子没事儿吧？  
杨忠霖：我觉得没事  
朱星杰：我觉得不行  
陈哲远：我觉得OK  
周锐：我觉得可以  
骆明劼：我觉得我有点饿

 

Fin.


End file.
